


Hallmark Moments

by deansscruffyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansscruffyangel/pseuds/deansscruffyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas share what you might call a 'Hallmark Moment'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also co-written by castielsfreckledhunter

The only thing running through Dean’s mind when Castiel stepped into that stingy motel room was sex. He looked the angel up and down, and had to force the thought of dragging the angel back into the bathroom out of his mind. 

  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I used all the hot water. You’ll have to wait a while.” Cas said, looking at the floor, trying to dry his hair with the towel.

Dean stared at him, and then smiled slightly. “It’s alright. You deserved that shower. Got kinda messy back there with Kevin and all that, y’know.” Dean replied, standing up.

Now was a better time than ever for this feeling to come up. Sam was out, God knows where, and Cas was here, vulnerable, clean, wet…  
Dean stopped himself. He swallowed audibly and bit his lip.

   
“Is something wrong?” Castiel asked, walking towards Dean and touching his shoulder.

  
“Every—everything’s fine, Cas. I’m fine.” Dean cleared his throat, the feeling of the angel’s hand on his shoulder bringing up image after image in his head.

  
“Are you sure? Your face is red.” Cas pointed out, trying to get Dean to make eye contact with him.

“it’s uh—it’s nothing” Dean stammered as he nervously looked toward the angel, trying to get his thoughts straight; which proved harder than it should with the angels hand lingering on his shoulder, his body hovering over him. 

Castiel dropped his hand suddenly, and moved away from him towards the small kitchenette in their terribly grimy motel room.  Dean was soon to follow, and moved towards the small fridge to grab a beer. 

Cas leaned up against the counter and watched Dean.  He opened the beer and took a swig then set it on the table and sat. 

  
“Dean, is something bothering you? Please be honest with me.” Cas asked again, sitting down across from him. 

  
“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked. Castiel looked at him, head tilted for a moment. He still wasn’t very good at topic changes.

  
“I don’t think he’s going to be here. He’s at the library, remember? He’ll be there for another hour or two, at the least. Dean, why is this of any importance?” 

  
“I was just wondering, Cas, sorry.” He replied.

  
“I told you before Dean, apologies aren’t needed with me. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Castiel gave a short, small reassuring smile. Dean took another sip of his beer.

  
“Dammit Cas. I’ve done so much wrong. You’re the only person I haven’t completely messed up on. Hell, I’ve messed up on you pretty bad so far. And for that, I am truly sorry, Cas. I’m sorry. I can’t have you forgiving me so easily.” He explained. 

Dean looked away from Castiel, refusing to meet the angels heavy gaze slicing down his body; doing things to Dean that he couldn’t even admit to himself. 

This angel drove him crazy; crazy in ways that Dean himself couldn’t even explain, even if he wanted too. 

Dean turned suddenly and looked straight at Cas

“Look”, he began “I just—it’s too much; all of it.  I lost you Cas, and this whole time—” he cut off suddenly, struggling to find the words

“This whole time, I thought I let you go—and then; then I find out that you let go of me—” he said, unable to finish the sentence he started.  He held the beer up to his lips again, taking another large gulp.

“Dean” Castiel said, his voice soft but with an edge of neediness in it that Dean couldn’t quite place. 

The angel reached across the table suddenly, taking ahold of Dean’s hand as he tilted the bottle to his mouth, and lowered it. 

“I could never let go of you.  The moment—” he broke off, looking away from Dean; still lightly holding Dean’s hand in his “The moment you were gone—I wished I could take it all back.” 

The next thing that happened, was something that Dean wasn’t sure he could ever explain.  He moved suddenly, cupping the angel’s face in his hand.  It was rough, course even, and as Dean held it there he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“No Hallmark moments” Dean muttered, as he pressed his lips against the angels suddenly; giving him no time to rebuttal. 

All, if any, of Castiel’s words he was going to say dissolved into Dean’s mouth. Cas was surprised at first, unsure of what to do, almost ready to panic, but he started to relax.

Dean stood up, willing Cas to do the same, and grabbed Castiel’s hips, bringing them closer to his own. Dean and Cas kissed for a while, grabbing at each other, but not in the places they both wanted, the places they both needed. 

  
“Dean,” Cas breathed, gently pushing him away from his lips. Dean looked at him, his pupils dilated, his body full of lust. 

  
“What? What is it?” Dean asked, wanting no conversation, only action.

   
“I’m scared.” He admitted, looking down. Dean titled his chin up to face him.

  
“No need to be scared, angel. I’m going to be gentle, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Dean said, smiling softly at Cas, whose face was completely flushed and his pupils took over those wide blue pools.

“You want this as much as I do, that’s for sure.” He added, then kissed Castiel again, quickly, then took his hand and guided him over to the bed. Dean suddenly lifted Cas up and laid him out on the bed. 

  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered. Dean started to crawl on top of him, then stopped.

  
“Do you want to stop?” He asked. Cas looked at Dean, really looked at him, then shook his head.

  
“No. I don’t want to stop.” He replied. Dean smirked, then brought their lips together again.

Dean was hungry, and hungry in a dangerous way.  He lowered himself on top of Castiel pushing his mouth against the angel’s neck in a rough, needy way that brought whimpers from the angel. 

Dean loved it.

“More?” Dean practically panted into, finding it difficult to breathe Cas’s neck “Is that what you want angel?” Dean asked.

“Yes—” Castiel moaned as he forced Dean’s mouth back onto his own. 

Castiel tasted perfect to Dean; it was a clean taste, the kind of taste that was fresh and new, but yet rough and stale.  Dean let his hands rush over Castiel; tugging slightly on the angel’s trenchcoat, and struggling to get it off. 

“Dean”, Castiel said suddenly, pulling away. 

“I feel as if it would be impossible to undress with you on top of me” he said plainly, almost sarcastically. 

“Yeah”, Dean chuckled “I guess”.  Dean sat up, allowing the angel to get off of the bed and stand at its edge. 

Castiel stood there for a moment, looking timid and small at the end of the bed. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long—” he said, trailing his fingers along the edge of the sheets “I just never thought it would ever happen” he said looking straight into Dean’s eyes. 

“Well, it’s happening now—and you better believe it.” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled slightly, then started to take off his clothes. Dean stood there and stared at him as he took off each article of clothing slowly, in almost a teasing way.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean whispered. 

Castiel was pale and lean, a beautiful combination that stunned him; not at all built like him and Sam. Dean quickly took off his shirt and his jeans, and then slipped off his shoes and socks, eyes never leaving the angel. Cas finally got to his underwear.

  
“Dean, should I take these off too?” He asked, tugging at the elastic waistband. Dean kneeled, also in just his boxers.

  
“Come here, first.” Dean smirked, opening his arms. Cas kneeled in front of Dean on the bed, their bodies pressed together, Dean restraining Castiel’s arms and nipping at his neck. He mouthed at his collar bone and Cas whimpered, a shudder jolting through him.

Both of them were turned on to the point of no return. Cas pulled away from the kiss.

  
“Dean, let me touch you.” Cas begged, struggling against the grip Dean had on his wrists. Dean planted another sloppy kiss on Castiel’s lips, and then released him, pushing him onto his back and falling on top of him. Cas immediately roamed his hands along Dean’s chest, memorizing every line and curve with silent adoration.

Every move that Castiel made sent a new wave of desire through Dean’s body; every fiber of him burning, and aching for Cas to somehow be closer to him.   

He straddled the angel’s hips now, planting sloppy kisses along his jaw.  Suddenly, Dean attacked Castiel’s neck, nipping and kissing and sucking and licking; needing, wanting, feeling.

He slowly went down on the angel, kissing his stomach then dragging his teeth along Castiel’s abdomen. Cas writhed beneath him, running his hands through Dean’s hair. 

It was all too much for Dean, he growled against the angels stomach, feeling Cas whimper as he did so. 

“Fuck Cas..” Dean managed to breath “I just need—need you—” he all but mumbled into the angel’s stomach.

“You have me, all of me, Dean, just—Fuck, just do something!” Cas practically yelled, all of his muscles tensed, his back beginning to arch off of the bed.

 Dean wanted so badly to just take advantage of the angel’s innocence and vulnerability. He wanted to fuck his brains out. But he needed Cas to be the needy one. It was Castiel’s first time, and Dean had done this kind of thing many times before—except not with Cas—not even with a guy.

He pushed the thought out of his mind. _Not now._

“Dean,” Cas whined, moving his hips. Dean slowly started to tug off Castiel’s underwear, making sure the fabric rubbed against him. They came off in one loud, long moan from Cas.

“Shit, babe, keep it together.” Dean said, more for his sake than for Castiel’s.

Dean knew that at this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer.  Every touch that he and Castiel shared pooled at his waist, and threatened to send him over the edge. 

Dean kissed the insides of Castiel’s thighs, dragging his teeth along as he did.  Moving up towards that angels waist, Dean propped himself onto his elbow; struggling to adjust himself as he wiggled out of his own boxers. 

Before Dean could do much of anything else, Castiel had ahold of the hunter’s waist; turning him onto his back in one swift motion, and pinning him down at the wrists. 

“Let’s go—” he purred into the hunter’s neck, nipping at his already tender jaw. 

“Fuck Cas, I could get used to this” he growled back. 

Cas nibbled at Dean’s ear, trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Cas,” Dean moaned. 

  
“Dean, please.” He begged. 

  
“You gotta let go of me, Cas.” Dean whispered, barley even breathing. Cas let him go and Dean propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Cas—I need you to go in my duffle bag and grab some lube, please.” He said. Cas whined, but stood up, leaving Dean longing for his body again, as he searched through his bag.

“Ah-ha.” Cas mumbled, pulling a dark blue bottle out of the bag. “Found it.” He told Dean. 

“Bring it here, angel.” Dean said gently.

Cas obeyed and gave him the bottle. Dean sat up and instructed Cas to lay down. Again, he obeyed. Dean sat in front of Castiel, propping his legs in the crooks of his elbows. 

  
“Dean, what are you—” Cas started to say, but was interrupted by Dean slowly trying to work him open. Cas tossed his head back, eyelids fluttering. Dean put another finger into him, scissoring them. Cas whimpered. He was in pain, yes, but this feeling was too good to say no to. Dean peeked up at Cas.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Cas nodded impatiently.

“I’m fine. Dammit, Dean, just fuck me.” Cas growled. Dean kneeled in front of him, raising Castiel off of the bed, and slowly started to enter the angel. Cas bit his lip, trying to hold back a scream. 

  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again.

  
“Dean.” Castiel growled again, getting agitated. Dean shrugged and held onto Castiel’s waist. Slowly and gently easing himself into the angel. Once the hunter was all the way in, he slowly and gradually made his way out. Cas shuddered beneath him. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed and he was a sweaty mess. Dean smirked.

“I need it.” Cas whimpered.

Dean was lost suddenly; he began to work faster, quickening his pace.  With each thrust, Castiel squirmed even more, letting go a range of noises that left Dean begging for more. 

“God—Cas” Dean moaned, giving way to the heat that was pooling in his lower stomach. 

Dean wasn’t going to last much longer at all.  He reached around Castiel’s waste and grabbed his cock, slowly thrusting it in perfect motion with his hips. 

“Dean—don’t—oh—” Castiel all but screamed as Dean quickened his pace more. 

Dean was getting so close that his body began to buckle from the mere exhaustion of it. 

Castiel was squirming beneath him, and began crying out, “Dean—Dean. Dean!” Cas yelled, coming onto the bed sheets and on Dean’s hand.

The tight heat that clenched around Dean sent him over the edge too, ramming into Cas, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

Dean pulled out of him and collapsed on top of Cas. He pulled the angel’s body close to his and stared into his eyes.

Cas was still squirming and shuddering, trying to get control of his own body again. Dean gently licked at his fingers, taking a taste.

He didn’t really like it, but hell, it was Cas.

Dean kissed the line of Castiel’s jaw slowly and carefully, as if too much force would make the moment disappear. 

Dean was exhausted, and covered in sweat and sticky come, but it didn’t matter because he was holding Cas close. 

“Shit—Cas—” Dean stammered as he tried to make sense of what just happened. 

Without warning, Castiel stole a quick fleeting kiss from Dean.  Looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes; full of a deadly mixture of pain and heat he simply murmured

“I love you Dean—” 

Dean could feel the heat rising up into his cheeks as he looked down at this angel; his angel. 

chuckled softly “Hey, what did I say about Hallmark moments” he muttered sarcastically as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s again, no doubt starting another heated session between the both of them once again. 


End file.
